1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus for mounting a fan to an electronic device enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices generate heat during operation. Electronic components may overheat and become damaged if this heat is not removed. Some electronic devices use a fan to draw heat away from the electronic components. A fan is typically mounted in the electronic device using a set of screws. Many electronic systems, such as servers, produce an enormous of heat because of the large number of electronic components in the system. More than one fan is often needed to cool the components efficiently. Thus, it becomes difficult and time consuming to remove the fans for repair or replacement.
Therefore, a mounting apparatus using fans that can be attached and removed easily from the electronic device enclosure is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.